


Silence

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: A Pile of Prompts [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: The early hours were his favourite.





	Silence

If anything, Vegas days were calmer than Vegas nights, and nothing could make the city feel more like just another metropolis like the early morning hours did; the hours when night shift was getting ready to hand things over to the day crew and when the only ones out and about were paper delivery kids and home care nurses. In those early hours, the city actually felt quiet, and Warrick Brown adored the stolen moments.

Though, he surmised, that might also have something to do with the redhead who fell asleep in his lap every once in a few mornings after pulling a triple shift, quietly dozing while he finished his paperwork, without a care in the world.


End file.
